In excitatio
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: —Natsu, por favor —dijo Lucy, la voz le temblaba pues estaba asustada, nunca había escuchado un grito tan terrorífico, como los que Natsu estaba dando. Estaba arrodillada frente a su compañero, sosteniéndolo de los hombros mientras éste seguía gritando sosteniendo su cabeza entre las manos.


_**In excitatio**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, su propiedad es del maestro del Troll Hiro Mashima.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _Cada cosa tiene su opuesto: Si no hubiera luz no reconoceríamos la oscuridad, y quizá no podría haber amor si no existiera el odio._

 _-Hans Ruesch_

* * *

La oscuridad lo invadía y le hacía palpitar la cabeza.

—¡AAHH! —Gritó tomando su cabeza entre sus manos, ni siquiera sintió dolor cuando sus rodillas golpearon el suelo del gremio. Zeref, con una mirada y una sonrisa tranquila, que denotaba la maldad que poco mostraba, sostenía en sus manos el libro de END.

—END debe despertar —Había dicho apenas Natsu, Lucy y Happy llegaron al gremio, cuando traspasaron sus tropas y arribaron frente a él. Después de decir tales palabras, el emperador de Álvarez recitó unas palabras en un idioma antiguo; fue ahí cuando Natsu gritó.

—Natsu, por favor —dijo Lucy, la voz le temblaba pues estaba asustada, nunca había escuchado un grito tan terrorífico, como los que Natsu estaba dando. Estaba arrodillada frente a su compañero, sosteniéndolo de los hombros mientras éste seguía gritando sosteniendo su cabeza entre las manos. Happy, con sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas estaba sujeto a la falda de Lucy, con sus patitas aún quemadas; él ya sabía que pasaba—. Natsu ¿Qué te sucede?

—Pensé que después que él lo supiese se los diría —dijo Zeref—. Son su _familia_ después de todo —Lucy notó el desprecio en su voz ¿Por qué Zeref se escuchaba tan fastidiado? ¿Por qué decía la palabra _familia_ como si fuese una aberración? Happy apretó más la falda de la maga celestial

—¡No es cierto! —Gritó el minino sorprendiéndola—. No puede ser cierto…

—Tú estabas ahí —dijo Zeref mirando al gato.

—Happy —lo llamó Lucy—. Happy ¿De qué está hablando? —se escuchó un alboroto, y haciendo volar algunas tropas de Álvarez, se abrió paso Erza, junto con algunos otros del gremio. Justo en ese momento, Natsu gritó más fuerte y Lucy tuvo que separarse de él, estaba hirviendo. El Dragon Slayer empezó a arder, la rubia se echó para atrás cargando a Happy en sus brazos.

—¿Qué diablos está pasando? —Gritó Erza.

—Natsu es END —dijo por fin Happy. Natsu se levantó, los gritos habían cesado. Las llamas que lo envolvían se apagaron dejando ver su forma, su autentica forma, la del demonio más peligroso de las creaciones de Zeref: Sus piernas y manos parecían más unas garras, las cuales llevaban escamas de dragón; de su cabello rosa sobresalían dos cuernos y dos grandes alas de dragón se abrieron a su espalda; sus ojos de fuego brillaron con una mirada desquiciada.

El miedo invadió a cada individuo presente.

—Bienvenido de vuelta —dijo Zeref con una sonrisa—.Etherias Natsu Dragneel, END. Mi pequeño hermano —La desquiciada mirada de Natsu observó a todos con detenimiento, al final, concentró su mirada en Lucy que seguía en el suelo con Happy temblando en sus brazos. El demonio, que antes era su compañero, la persona en que más confiaba y la persona de quien estaba enamorada, le sonrió haciéndola temblar, había demasiada maldad en esa sonrisa.

—Destruye —ordenó Zeref y Natsu, o mejor dicho, END se envolvió en fuego.

—¡Estoy encendido! —Exclamó con alegría. Era Natsu, pero no lo era, había maldad en su mirada, a diferencia de su Natsu que siempre denotó la más sincera e infinita alegría y amabilidad, siempre con deseos de proteger a su familia. El corazón de Lucy se rompió.

Una nueva era de oscuridad se alzaba, y el causante, la maldad pura, tenía el rostro de alguien que amaba.

Porque él no era Natsu.

Natsu ya no existía.

Ahora sólo era END.

* * *

 ** _Nota: ¡Joder! ¡Joder! ¡Jooodeeeerr! Fairy Tail siempre ha sido mi vida… Pero no me atrevía a escribir algo de ellos…Pues el manga sigue avanzando… La cuestión es que esta mañana estaba esperando a una de mis mejores amigas y ¡Me golpeó la inspiración!_**

 ** _In Excitatio significa "El despertar" en Latín, ya que END despertaba… Lo sé, soy pésima para los títulos…_**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado! Yo lo amé! Espero su review diciendo que le pareció 7w7_**


End file.
